Blissful Fringe
by Nu' Classic
Summary: Due to the backlash from the WWE Universe Alexa Bliss has recently dropped her title to Sasha Banks. What is next for the "Goddess", and how can her career bounce back. Carrano has an idea, one that involves the Lunatic Fringe DEAN AMBROSE.
1. Chapter 1

Alexa walked through the back of the arena, trying to hurry her way towards the locker room. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, especially the creative team. She had just been pinned moments earlier and lost her Raw Women's title to Sasha. The Idea of giving Sasha the belt had been in the works, but Raw creative pushed it up by weeks after the fans began to loose interest in Alexa as Champ. She knew this was the right move, to save the title and her career. It still didn't stop the emotions she felt from surfacing. Finally past catering, Lexi made her way into the Women's locker room. She took a seat on a bench, but didn't begin to change. Instead she contemplated the last couple of months. She had been happy on Smackdown, quickly taking Becky's spot as the face of the Women's division. There was no backstage rivalry between though, Becky had been on of Lexa's greatest confidants. It was Becky who insured Lexa that Raw would elevate her career and that she shouldn't be nervous about the Shake up. Alexa never liked the idea of quickly snatching up the Raw Title, but was excited to be making history as the first Woman to hold both brand titles. Unfortunately the WWE Universe was not thrilled. It seemed that within a week she went from being hated as a heel, to hated as a superstar. It hurt, but carona and the other creative team insured her it was building for something better. After a couple bad promos, and the booking at Extreme Rules, it was clear that Lexa's time to shine was over. So here she sat, tears streaming down her face, as others cheered for Sasha outside of the locker room. A text notification interrupted her self pity. It was Mama Bliss.

Mama: Hey baby, how are you feeling? I know how much the title means to you. Your father and I are proud no matter what you are doing.

Alexa: I'm okay, it's apart of the game. Can't be champ forever. I'll call you tomorrow!

She hoped her mother wouldn't be able to sense her disappointment. Her parents had been worried since her break up with Murphy. Alexa had been so busy that she didn't really have time to process the end of their relationship. Murphy was unhappy with her busy schedule and said he needed more commitment from someone. Alexa understood, but she the truth. Word had gotten around the NXT locker room and made it's way to the main roster. Murphy was jealous of Lexa's new stardom and didn't want to be outshined by a girlfriend. It was really starting to feel like her life was crumbling. This time it was a knock on the door that interrupted her pity party. "Hey Lexa, it's carrano. Meet me in my office, I want to discuss what's next for five feet of fury." She knew what was next, she would be jabbering to Dana and Bayley, or possibly even Fox.

She entered Carrano's office nervously. He quickly picked up on her energy. "Missing the title already?" She tried to cut a smile, but it probably looked more like a frown. "Don't worry, we still have tons of ideas for your character development. Which is why I firstly want to say how proud we are of you Alexa, your work on Smackdown and now on Raw is some of the best we have seen in years." She could feel her heart racing. "But...". He laughed, "There is no but, however there is a plan. A plan to hit reboot on Alexa Bliss's Stay on Raw. People really began to fall for you on NXT when you were tag teaming." _Oh God was Murphy going to debut on Raw._ "I know what you are thinking, and we are aware of the break up, so no Murphy isn't coming. However, we would like to partner with someone already here. Someone who could use a heroin to mix with his bad boy image. Someone who needs help to even the playing field. Someone who just recently lost their title. Alexa we want to partner you up with Dean Ambrose."


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Carrano's Office Alexa wasn't feeling so sure about the new storyline. She had honestly never spent a lot of time around Dean. Even on Smackdown, she mostly hung around Nikki and Natayla. Dean had always made it known he didn't like the spotlight 'Total Divas' put on superstars. Would they even have chemistry in the ring? On the mic? Would the Lunatic Fringe even want to work with her? Turning a corner Alexa literally bumped into the man himself. "Oh I'm sorry Dean." She looked up the 6'4 man who actually was smiling. "Wow look at timing, just the gal I needed to talk to." She was relieved that he didn't seem annoyed to have to talk to her. Dean motioned Alexa over to the side behind some production equipment. "I'm guessing Carrano has spoke with you? Look I know that this is a random plot and we never have spent much time talking, so if you want maybe you can bat those eyes and Carrano will call this whole thing off." _Of course he didn't want to work with her. Even the wicked witch of the WWE gimmick didn't fit quit right with Dean's._

Dean must have read her silence as anger, because what he said next was surprising. "Look I really mean no offense to you. You are talented, everyone knows it. People hate you, but they love to hate you. I'm just not sure I'd be good for your character. I don't want this to ruin your heat and take away from future development." Wow. Dean Ambrose actually thought Alexa was talented. Maybe he didn't think she was just another Bella after all. He was staring down at her now confused, because she still hadn't said a word to him. "Um.. Thanks Dean for your uh.. concern. However, I don't think we have much of a choice in this. Creative seems to really be behind pushing this idea. Apparently Hunter wants us to train together this week before Raw." Dean let out a sign of relief. "Shesh, I'm just glad you are okay with this. I was honestly worried I'd have to work with someone who hated me." Alexa laughed at that. "Are you telling me that big bad Dean Ambrose cares what people think?" His face turned serious, she worried that maybe she had already offended him. His serious look quickly turned back into a smile. "I'm just messing with you blissy. I've got to go meet Seth, so I'll get up with you later." Just as quick as their encounter had started, it was over.

Dana and Micky begged Alexa to go to dinner after the show. She didn't really feel like seeing the other ladies after dropping her belt, but she was too prideful to have people think she was bitter towards Sasha. Fortunately though when She arrived at the restaurant Sasha wasn't at the table. Dana waved Lexi over and motioned for her to sit next to her. She enjoyed Dana's company. The two shared a bond since NXT and remained close even after the draft. Lexi pulled the chair out and before she could even sit the gossip was going around the table. "Sasha wanted to get some beauty sleep for her photoshoot tomorrow." Fox said making quotations with her fingers. "We all know what that means," Dana looks around at everyone. "She's putting Rollins in the Bank Statement." Her and Fox laughed, before Micky butted in. "Those are just Rumours you guys. I want to talk about something that is very real and happening." Everyone's face looked confused. Micky turned her attention to Alexa,"I heard you and Ambrose are working on something?" Fox's eye lit up, "OOOO spill the tea chile'." Lexa laughed, "There is no tea. Besides even if there was, you guys know we are suppose to talk about it." "Uh huh, okay sure...", Micky was being a little to inspective as usual, but Lexa blew it off. The dinner ended with talk of Dana's new ring gear and Fox's Cruiserweight romance.

It wasn't one of the best rooms the hotel probably offered, but she was no longer champion. So of course her hook up would change and she was okay with that. after changing into some calvins, she crawled into the cold, queen size bed. It had been a long day and took a lot out of her. She was almost to sleep when her text message ringtone went off. It was unusual for her mom to text her this late. She knew Alexa had a strict sleeping schedule for traveling. Grabbing her phone off the night stand Alexa unlocked the screen. She didn't recognize the number, but clicked on the message.

unknown contact: Hey Blissy, it's Dean. I got your number from Fox. Can we talk?


	3. Chapter 3

Alexa was laying in bed and almost to sleep when Dean started texting her. Usually she would just ignored whoever it was and respond in the morning, but their encounter from earlier left her curious.

BLISSY: Hey, it's kind of late. What's up?

DEAN: I know, sorry to interfere with your beauty sleep, or should I say booty? JK That was a joke btw.

It wasn't funny, but it did make her blush. Which made her feel strange.

BLISSY: Villains don't need beauty sleep, but you are keeping me from recharging my evil powers.

DEAN: Well I don't want to get on your bad side, so I'll keep this short. There's a performance center at our next town. We should train some, get a feel of each other. Maybe I can show you some new holds?

She couldn't tell if he was flirting or being serious.

BLISSY: Sounds great, I'll see if Dana or Fox wants to come. Also, new holds? Five Feet Of Fury can handle herself.

She followed it up with the smiling devil emoji so he would know she was playing. She didn't know why, but she didn't want Dean to think she was stuck up

DEAN: HA! Or maybe you could should me how you deliver that pretty DDT. Anyway, I'll let you go. See you later Blissy.

* * *

"Finally we made it!" Dana said joyfully, while pulling into the hotel parking lot. Lexa and Dana had decided to carpool together and split gas. It was a 6 hour drive, but they sang their way through it. It was already 3, So they would have to hurry to get to the gym. "Ambrose is probably already waiting, I think he flew." "Relax," Dana said giving Alexa a strange look. "Jeez, you sure are worried about Dean." Alexa Laughed, "Oh can it. I just don't won't to miss a good training session." Dana Winked at her, "Sure...". "Seriously Dana, I really need all the extra help I can get." Dana parked the car and shifted to face Alexa. "I know you are feeling down and out right now. I was there. When I was just Charlotte's lackey and jobbing every week, I felt like a joke. I stayed dedicated though and now look. I'm kind of well liked." They both laughed. Alexa hugged her, "Thanks girl. Now let's go check in before we have to sleep in rent-a-car.

* * *

The Gym was huge. About the size of a Walmart if Alexa had to guess. She wished she had help navigating the building, but Dana had bailed. Saying she felt "tired" and wanted a nap. Probably just a private Face Time with her boo. After a few minutes Alexa saw a sign that said Boxing with an arrow putting North. I guess we might have to put some gloves on today. She walked a little further until reach a door that led into a gymnasium. The ring was the right size and looked in great condition. Thankfully the place was deserted, so they wouldn't have to share the space. "Well looked who came early to show me up." Dean had snuck up right behind her. "Hey," Alexa said nervously. "So you just got here too?" Dean nodded, "Had a couple flight delays." He rolled into the ring. "Come on Blissy, let's hurry before anyone comes to fight us for the ring. She climbed in.

Dean really was experienced in the ring and was eager to teach her what he knew. Different holds, take downs, and even a couple submissions. After a quick snack break, Dean wanted to try something different. Alexa wasn't sure, but she trusted his opinion. "Just climb on turnbuckle and set up for 'Twisted Bliss' finisher." She climbed up, taking in the size of the room once standing. Dean walked closer to the corner. "Okay now I want to do it." Alexa laughed, "Do it?" He blushed for a quick second before turning serious again. "Do 'Twisted bliss, I'll catch you. I promise." He raised his hand as if he was taking an oath. She braced herself, closing her hand in signature fashion. She jumps twisting her body in a 180 degree angle. Dean catches her and falls back. Within seconds Alexa realizes her face is in his junk. She rolls off awkwardly, not sure what even happened. "What the hell was that?" Dean laughed, "That's a new trick for the 'Wicked Witch'." He helped her up and stood face to chest, and Alexa looked up to him with an animated grin. "Actually I prefer 'The Goddess' now." Her smile faded and she broke character. "At least I did. I don't really know what I would considered now." Dean placed his hand on her shoulder. "I think you would be Miss 'Five Feet Of Fury', Alexa Bliss. First ever woman to hold Both Titles. That is something that can't be taken away from you. You will find you way back on top again. Let's just hope this pairing doesn't flop." She smiled and lost herself for a moment in his eyes. They were mysterious, yet inviting.

Shortly after Dean's pep talk, they parted ways. The 20 minute drive back to the hotel gave Alexa time to think. She had accomplished a lot in her short time. She was still so young and had plenty of time to dominate. Dean was right, her title could be stripped, but not her accolades. _Dean._ He had given her so much today. Critiques, new skills, confidence, and something else. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. The feeling of butterflies in her tummy. It sounded corny, and the idea of it was really strange. Why was she so drawn to Dean today? Why had she cared so much to impress him. Dana was on to it when she was busting her chops earlier. She had a crush on Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexa was huddled around the monitor with several other superstars. They were all looking on with excitement as General Manger Kurt Angle opened RAW. He was giving a speech about 'Summer Slam' and how championship opportunities would be earned. Alexa wanted to be excited with rest of the roster, but she couldn't bring herself to even smile. Dean's pep talk had helped, but she still was worried about the gimmick. Would it even last to 'Summer Slam'? She had to push these thoughts out of her head. Tonight was her chance to hit reset. To win everyone back over. Hopefully everything would play out perfectly. Kurt Angle was now finished talking and it was time for the first match. The Miz would be taking on Dean in a non championship match. Dean's theme hit and the entire arena lit up. Everyone was cheering for the Lunatic Fringe. Dean was in full character and she couldn't help but smirk. Once in the ring the Miz's theme played. The arena gave a very different reaction this time. Some cheered, but most were booing and chanting"You suck". Maryse walked out first, followed by her her husband. This would certainly be an interesting match.

* * *

The match was almost to a close, Dean was about to hit Miz with dirty deeds. Maryse hopped onto the apron distracting the referee. Alexa was watching the monitor, this scenario had played out so many times. Except this time it would be different. She walked out of the viewing room and up towards the stage entrance. There stood two producers by the curtains, motioning for her to halt. After a couple seconds they signaled for her to go on. Alexa took a breath and went into character. She took off running through the curtains, and ran onto the main stage. She had no time to hear any noise or see any of the fan's reactions. She ran towards ring grabbing Maryse's leg. She was still standing on the apron side talking trash to Dean while Miz was creeping up behind him. Alexa swiped her leg, causing Maryse to fall on her back. After she rolled off, Alexa kicked her in the stomach. She grabbed her by the head and planted Maryse with a DDT. Her interference causing the Miz to freak out and run past Dean. Dean spun him around and delivered a very convincing dirty deeds. "1, 2, 3," The bell wrong, and Dean was declared the winner. He stared at her with a confused look. She winked, before turning and heading back up the ramp.

She made it backstage in time to catch the replay. Everyone had played their part perfectly. The Miz and Maryse were crawling away, while Dean was still in the ring hyping up the crowd. The fans seemed to be into and she began to feel some anxiety fade away. She felt a hard, playful shove from the back. She turned to see Dana. "That was awesome. I was wondering how they would do it, but that was great. So satisfying. Even though I do love Maryse." Alexa laughed, "I know, it was really fun though! I hope we get to wrestle." Before they could finish chatting, Carrano had walked over, motioning for Alexa to follow. Now she would know for sure if it was a success. The walk to his office seemed like forever, but finally they arrived. Once inside he ushered her to sit. Only moments later did Dean walk in, also taking a seat next to Alexa. Carrano cleared his throat before talking. "It seems that most everyone was excited for Miz and Maryse to get their do. It also seems that they loved your interference, which we figured they would. You know... I think this could go somewhere. I'm excited for next week and how we can build from tonight." Dean looked over at Alexa and smiled. He had been right all along, thankfully.

Carrano said a few more things and then said goodbye, leaving Alexa and Dean alone. She spoke first, "Thank you for helping me get out of my funk. I guess I just needed someone to snap me out of it." He stepped closer to her, reaching up and brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "No problem Blissy, I'm always here if you need a pep talk. By the way that wink you gave was killer. How do you master being wicked and sexy at the same time." The comment caught her off guard. _So Dean thinks I'm sexy?_ Once again her silence must have came off as bitchy. "Sorry if that sounded like a jackass comment. You know I appreciate you talent. She decided to play it differently this time. Alexa stepped closer and grabbed Dean's hand. "You say a lot of Jackass comments Dean, but complimenting me is never a bad decision. She gave him the same wicked smile from earlier. He stood still, seeming genuinely stunned. Alexa broke into a laugh, followed by Dean. "Good one Blissy, guess I'm going to have to keep my eye on you. Wolf in sheep's clothing.." She walked to the turn, but turned around to deliver one last line, "I think five feet of fury sounds way more sexy than that."

* Author Note*

Hey, I know it's been a minute since I have posted. I've been on vacation and visiting some family. I hope this chapter doesn't seem rushed, I just have a lot planned and I can't wait to get to certain events. Thank you to the followers and people who Favorited the story. This is my first ever Fan Fiction, so I'm still learning and any feedback is welcomed. - Nu' Classic


	5. Chapter 5

* I know it has been months since I've posted and I apologize to the followers. Life has been crazy. I started a new job and few new hobbies that have all kept me pretty occupied. However, I am back and excited to continue with Blissful Fringe. When I was writing months ago, I was following along with the timing of PPV's and events happening on WWE TV. I was building to summer slam and now we are at Survivor Series in real life. I don't want to rush the story, but there will have to be some inevitable time jumps to push the story along. I'm going to pick up at right before summerslam, and post a couple chapters. After that there will be a time jump of several months. I hope everyone Continues to enjoy the evolution of this story and have so much planned for the creative side, and for the Dean/Alexa pairing. *

Monday Night RAW, 7 days from Summer Slam.

The past couple weeks had been great for Alexa. The WWE universe was fully behind her work with Dean and creative had grew more excited with each passing week. Everything was leading up to this Sunday when Dean would face the Miz for the Intercontinental Title. The couple weeks on T.V. Dean and Alexa went back and forth with Miz and Maryse. Their feud building up to a mixed tag team match tonight. Alexa felt a lot of pressure to make it a perfect match, especially since it was hyping up Sunday. Alexa was heading towards make up with her phone went off. It was Dean.

Dean: Hey, you excited for tonight?

They had spent a lot of time together the past few weeks and had really grown close. Alexa was trying her best to ignore the feelings growing for him, but she found herself thinking of him often and her heart would flutter with every text he sent.

Blissy: I'm extremely nervous, but also extremely excited to wrestle again. Live events are nothing compared to T.V. time. I hope I can still connect with the viewers.

Dean: I'm confident in you that you will deliver. How could they not love the 'Goddess of WWE' ;)

Dean was flirting again, although he would never take it all the way, she still blushed at it.

Blissy: Especially when they see my new attire.

Dean: You had new attire made just for me? I'm flattered. ;)

Blissy: for the sake of the story *eye roll* lol ;P

Alexa stared at the monitor watching Miz and Maryse make their entrance. Dean was next to her and neither one had really looked at each other since leaving Carrano's office earlier. 20 minutes till their segment and he would drop the bomb on them. After their victory tonight creative wanted Dean and her to share a passionate and devious kiss. Her heart was racing more than before her WrestleMania match. She had no more time to think though, Dean's music hit and they both stepped through the curtains. As they made their way down the ramp Alexa scanned the faces in the crowd. Everyone seemed to be cheering for them. She glanced up at Dean quickly and noticed he was looking around too. She had to make this perfect for him. This is what they both needed.

The match was going great, it had been mostly between Dean and Miz. Maryse liked to avoid as much wrestling as possible these days. Alexa didn't judge, she respected Maryse's decision on her health, but now it was their turn. After a sucker punch from the Miz, Dean stumbled back and tagged Alexa. Maryse was hesitant to step in but she did. They only got to swap a couple holds before Maryse tagged the Miz back in. Minutes passed and the finale of their match was approaching. Dean was about to deliver a dirty deeds, when Maryse jumped in the ring. She was distracting him, allowing Miz an opportunity to break out of his hold. Dean began arguing with the two of them as the script had said too. Meanwhile Alexa snuck up to the top turnbuckle and stood above the three of them. Once they all noticed Dean jumped out of the way, leaving Miz and Maryse standing by each other. Alexa jumped into her twisted bliss finisher. Miz and and Maryse caught her and fell back. Alexa and Maryse rolled out of the ring. Dean grabbed Miz and planted a dirty deeds on him. 1 2 3!

The bell rung and Dean's music played. The audience was cheering and Alexa had several fans yelling holy shit at her. She rolled back in the ring and raised Dean's hand in victory. Now was their moment. He pulled her up into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Then they began to kiss. It was only suppose to last a few seconds, but that wasn't the case. Their tounges danced around as they swapped more spit than was probably required. Dean's hands moved down to Alexa's butt and lightly cupped it. Alexa's hands played in his hair as it felt like hours passed with this kiss. They both pulled apart at the same time, realizing they had to stop. The audience was totally into it and cheering even more. Alexa stared up at dean and their eyes locked in a way it never had before. It was all for show, but that was most passionate kiss she had ever had. Her stomach turned to butterflies, she was suddenly sweating like crazy, and she longed to do it again.


End file.
